


A Holmes Villanelle

by epkitty



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epkitty/pseuds/epkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experimental poem reflecting on Sherlock Holmes, written with the deep love I have for this awesome fandom.</p><p>Don't like poetry? Don't know what a villanelle is? Give this a try anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Holmes Villanelle

You never can know who you might meet  
Past the pinnacle of the 17th stair  
At 221b Baker Street

A Jersey girl with hair like wheat  
Calls out as she passes by there  
You never can know who you might meet

A Scotland Yarder, just off his beat  
Offers a theory along with a glare  
At 221b Baker Street

The irregular sort, each with bare feet  
Straggle by, all in for a share  
You never can know who you might meet

An old veteran takes his seat  
His cigar tinting the blue-tinged air  
At 221b Baker Street

A brilliant detective puts up his feet  
And takes up the day's news with care  
You never can know who you might meet  
At 221b Baker Street


End file.
